Heat management devices may be coupled to a heat generation device, such as a power electronics device, to remove heat and lower the operating temperature of the heat generating device. A cooling fluid may be introduced to the heat management device, where it receives heat from the heat management device, primarily through convective and/or conductive heat transfer. The cooling fluid is then removed from the heat management device, thereby removing heat from the heat generating device. In one example, fluid may be directed in a jet in a localized region at a high velocity such that the fluid impinges a surface of the heat management device coupled to the heat generating device. Jet impingement may also be combined with two-phase cooling, where the heat generating device is cooled by the phase change of the coolant fluid from a liquid to a vapor. However, the vapor formed in this two-phased cooling process can be difficult to remove because the low density of vapor causes it to accumulate in the uppermost regions of the heat management device.
Further, as power electronic devices are designed to operate at increased power levels, the power electronics devices generate an increased corresponding heat flux. The increase in heat flux generated by the power electronics devices may render conventional heat sinks inadequate to reject sufficient heat to maintain a desired operating temperature in the power electronics device.
Accordingly, heat management devices that incorporate two phase, horizontally stacked jet impingement assemblies may be desired to mitigate high temperature operation of the power electronics devices.